Near the End
by Names Tailz
Summary: the adventures begin, but will Mario, Luigi, and Jess be able to cope with what happens next or will everything fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

Near the end

(disclaimer: i do not own the mario bros. they're owned by nintendo i only own Jess the Hedgehog and Evil Mario)

Chapter 1: In the begining

-  
Being this high up wouldn't have been a problem, but i was cause 20 feet below us was a giant lake, how it got inside a building I have no idea. But anyway Mario,Jess and Luigi were high above the cold water on a beam walking across.

"Mario, i hope we get to the other side soon." Jess said as they continued walking "Y-yeah me too.." Luigi stuttered " Aww come on guys you have nothing to worry about." Mario said just as a creaking sound could be heard "W-what was th-that?" Luigi asked "glulps I-I think it was the beam." Jess answered hoping it wasn't "Okay that can't be good" Mario said just as the beam broke and they fell

They screamed as the fell 20 feet, then finally after what seemed like hours they hit the water, Jess and Mario came up first but with no sign of Luigi.

"Jess are you okay?" Mario asked as he saw Jess come up "Yeah Mario, i'm okay" Jess answered " Luigi are you okay" Mario asked

Their was nothing but silence and Mario got worried.

"Lugi? LUIGI WHERE ARE YOU?" Mario shouts, he sees something green floating in the water and swims over too it to only find it's Luigi's hat.  
"Oh no..." Jess said slightly paniced "Luigi must still be underwater... somehow, and he can't get back up" Mario said, then Jess and Mario dive under the water in hopes of catching Luigi before its to late.

After diving for a few minuets Jess sees Luigi's sinking body floating down, she pulls on Mario's arm and then swim down to get him and pull him back up. They manage to pull him to the surface and spot some land not too far from them, they swim too it and pull Luigi out of the water.

"Luigi, slightly slaps him Luigi?" Mario said "Mario, y-you don't think Luigi's..." Jess started to say but couldn't finish.  
"I hope not" Mario said to help her relax... 


	2. oh this is bad

Still after a few minuets of trying Luigi didn't wake up. Mario was starting to worry. He did everything he could to get Luigi to wake up but nothing was working.

"Luigi!!! Wake up!! Come on wake up!!" Mario stated as he started to shake Luigi "Mario, would you cut that out!! He's not gonna wake up if you do that!!" Jess said just to make Mario stop.  
"Allright then what do you suggest?" Mario asked "Uh, mouth...to...mouth?" Jess answered "... okay but you're doing it!!" Mario finally said after a long pause.  
"WHAT!! WHY ME??" Jess yelled out "Cause your a girl, and your also trained, and besides if I do it and he wakes up its gonna be weird." Mario said while looking at Luigi.  
"I hate you right now Mario." Jess said while giving Mario the I'll-get-you-back look.

Jess started to do CPR hoping that it would work. and it did, but just not how she expected, While Jess was giving CPR to Luigi, Luigi started to wake up and coughed up water and coughed in Jess's mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Jess screamed as she started spitting.  
"M-Mario what happened?" Luigi asked as he started to sit up, with a little help from Mario.  
"After we hit the water Me and Jess came up, we had to dive down to get you cause somehow you got knocked out." Mario answered "Yeah and spits when we got you out of the water I started CPR to wake you up, and you coughed water into my mouth." Jess said as she finished spitting "Uh.. oops sorry?!" Luigi said "It's okay, we're just glad you're allright." Jess said

After that Luigi tried to stand up, but Jess and Mario stopped him and sat him back down. They warn him that after almost drownding he needs to rest a little, Jess says Mario should try to find an exit, Mario argues that he should stay but Jess talks him into going.

"Mario, you need to go, my hearing is better so i'm more alert to the things around me, so don't worry we'll be fine" Jess explained "Oh, allright." said Mario as he runs off "Jess are you sure that was a good idea?" Luigi asked "Yes, but for right now you should pay attention to my ears." Jess answered "Why?" Luigi asked "Cause if my ears become stiff and straight up, then we're in trouble." Jess responded

Just as Luigi had understood Jess's ears pearked up and became stiff and straight, she looked straight off to Luigi's left, he noticed where she was looking and did the same, just as he saw someone come out of the shadows!! 


	3. Evil Mario

Luigi saw... Mario, he breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Mario again, but Jess stayed there and didn't take her eyes off him.

"Jess its okay, it's only Mario." Luigi said, but Jess still didn't move. "It's okay that's Mario"  
"No, that's not Mario!" Jess stated while not moving with a fixed gaze on him "Huh? What are you talking about?" Luigi asked "Luigi, we just saw Mario Leave, how could he have come back that fast?" Jess answered "She has a point Luigi, you should listen to her... cause you may not get much else." Evil Mario responded sinisterly.

Jess knew she had an open chance, she lunged at Evil Mario, but he was too quick and swatted Jess like a fly and sent her into the wall, while only managing a scratch on his left arm. Mario now made his way back.

"JESS, LUIGI! WATCH OUT FOR... Uh nevermind I see you allready know." Mario said as he looked around and saw Jess on the ground. "Jess are you allright"  
"Yeah i'm just fine." Jess said as she got up.  
"MARIO LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!" Luigi yelled "Huh? Wha..." Mario said as he got tackled by Evil Mario.

After getting tackled Mario and Evil Mario were rolling around on the floor fighting, and after some time stopped and got up, Evil Mario stood in a fighting stance, Mario did the same.

"Mama mia, which one is my brother?" Luigi said "Uh, as of right now I don't know." Jess said "GUYS I'M MARIO!!" Mario yelled "NO I AM!!" Mario yelled too.  
"Ugh, i'm confused." Luigi stated "Yeah, but i'm not." Jess said as she attacked the Mario on the right.  
"Jess, how did you know?" Mario asked "Easy, Evil Mario had a scratch on his left arm that I gave him earlier when I attacked him." Jess answered "Oh, of course." Mario said while laughing alittle

Unfortunetly Evil Mario saw an oppertunity while Jess was having a small chat with Mario, and knocked Jess away, then he got up and started for Luigi, Luigi was still a little out of it, and was too scared to move, Evil Mario got closer and closer when. 


	4. oh snap!

When Mario managed to get in the way and took the full blow, and was sent 5 feet back and landed on the ground with a thud. Jess ran over to Mario, while she had a chance.

"MARIO WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!!" Jess yelled while shaking Mario "Come on Mario WAKE UP!!" Luigi yelled just as Mario rolled onto his back and groaned "Ugh, L-Luigi are you allright?" Mario asked "Y-Yeah Mario, when he hit you I got out of the way, are you allright?" Luigi asked "Yeah, yeah i'm okay" Mario answered while sitting up and rubbing his head "Well that's good, Mario did you manage to find an exit?" Jess asked "No, but right now we have bigger problems." Mario said as he pointed to Evil Mario.  
"How are we supposed to fight him?" Luigi asked "LUIGI LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!" Jess and Mario said together

As Luigi turned around Evil Mario grabbed him by the neck and hoisted Luigi high into the air, so high that not even his feet could reach the ground.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!" Mario yelled "LET HIM GO!!" Jess yelled out "Now why would I do that?" Evil Mario asked as he held Luigi gasping for air.  
"Let...m...me...go!" Luigi managed to say "No, and I wouldn't do that if I were you, you may hit Luigi and you wouldn't want to do that now would we?" Evil Mario asked without even moving his head.

Jess and Mario realized they had been caught and stopped Fire blast and chaos strike, and put down their hands in defeat.

"What do you want from us?" Mario asked "Nothing from you two, just yet." Evil Mario answered. "As of right now, I only need him"  
"Wha... Why do you need Luigi?" Jess asked "You'll see, in time." Evil Mario answered

Evil Mario then took the, now passed out Luigi, and flung him over his shoulder and started to walk off, then stopped.

"Oh, if I were you, I wouldn't follow me, i'd get out of here." Evil Mario said "What are you talking about?" Mario asked

Evil Mario walks off and doesn't answer but then he. 


	5. Yikes!

Near the End Chapter 5: YIKES!!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Mario and Luigi, i only own Jess and Evil Mario...)

He walked by and pushed a button on the wall that caused the room to start shaking and crumbling apart...

"Mario!! we gotta get out of here!!" Jess yelled "Uh... QUICK THIS WAY I THINK I SEE AN EXIT!!" Mario yelled back and they both run for it and make it out just as the buildin fell to pieces behind them.

"That... was close." Mario said "Yeah a little too close.." Jess stated. "You don't think he'd go to Bowser do you?  
"I don't know why would he? Mario answered "To help take over the world or something? I DON'T KNOW!!" Jess said "Yeah, now where did he go with Luigi?" Mario asked, just as Jess turned to see Evil Mario jump into a warp pipe.  
"Mario! Look!! there he goes!!" Jess answered while pointing at the pipe.  
"Right, lets follow him..." Mario said

Jess and Mario stayed back a ways to make sure that Evil Mario couldn't see them, and they followed him to the pipe and waited for a bit, to make sure he wasn't at the other end and jumped in. After a bit they were spewed out the other side and see Evil Mario walking towards Bowser's Castle!!

"Wow Jess, you were right..." Mario said "Naturally... but why help him though?" Jess asked "I don't know but lets follow him and find out!" Mario answered

Mario and Jess quietly but quickly follow Evil Mario inside, but stay far enough back to not be seen, and follow him to Bowsers throne room which then they quickly hide behind statues of Bowser and quietly sneak forward to listen in.

"Ahhhh Mario... looks like you caught a little mouse" Bowser said as he greeted Evil mario "Yes sir, now what should I do with him?" Evil Mairo asked "Throw the mouse in his cage." Bowser said directing him to a cage on his left.  
"With pleasure sir." Evil Mario said with a wicked smile and gladly threw Luigi into the cage, Luigi landed with a thud on the floor. "Now what"  
"Why, we wait for the other mice to fall into our hands." Bowser said with a grin

From behind the statue Mario and Jess saw everything.

"Oh no poor Luigi." Jess whispered "Okay we found Luigi, now we just need a plan to get him and get out of here." Mario whispered

Mario said while leaning over a bit, but forgot himself for a minuet and sat down with a thud on the floor. Mario realizing what he did. They both froze hoping no one heard them but... 


	6. the choice

Near the end Chapter 6: the disicion...

(disclaimer: I do not own Mario & Luigi only Jess and Evil Mario)

It was too late, they had been heard and were busted...

"I told you, you shouldn't have followed me." Evil Mario said "We came for Luigi." Mario said "Aww isn't that cute, Mario came for his baby brother" Evil Mario said sinisterly "HE'S NOT A BABY!!" Mario yelled

A soft moan rose out of the short silence, Mario glanced over to the source of the sound and could see that Luigi was waking up...

"LUIGI ARE YOU ALLRIGHT???" Mario yelled "YEAH I'M OKAY!! I JUST FEEL DIZZY!!" Luigi responded as he groaned and lied back down "LUIGI I'M COMING!!!" Mario yelled

Mario makes an attempt to run to his brother, but is caught by Koopa Troopas, Jess sees him get caught and makes the same attempt, but is also caught they try to get free but can't.

"Strong arent they? they have been doing some training..." Evil Mario said "Ugh, SORRY LUIGI!!" Mario yelled to his brother "IT'S OKAY MARIO!!" Luigi yelled to Mario as he tries to get up but can't and lays back down.  
"LUGI!!!" Jess and Mario yelled together "Oh don't worry he'll be okay... just as long as you do something for me" Bowser said "What do you want from us?" Jess asked "Help me take over the Mushroom Kingdom!!" Bowser answered as he laughed evily "We would never help you." Mario said "If you ever want to see Luigi again, I suggest you should." Bowser retorted "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUGI??" Mario yelled

Bowser walked over to Luigi and grabs him by the neck and hoists him up into the air and with his other hand he takes a glistening object and he. 


	7. Poor Luigi

He used that hand forced Luigi's jaw down and made him drink the shimmering green liquid in the vile, Luigi tried to wriggle out of his grip but couldn't, then Bowser dropped him on the floor with a thud.

"LUIGI NO!!!" Mario yelled out to his brother "No..." Jess said quietly to herself then looked to the floor crying "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM BOWSER!?" Mario yelled angrily "He was just given a poison, I suggest you help me or it will be too late for him." Bower answered as he glared at Mario sinisterly.  
"F-fine we'll help you." Mario finally answered "Mario what are you saying?" Jess asked "Jess, if we don't help him, he's gonna die.." Mario responded "Okay Mario if you say so.." Jess said while looking at Mario to make sure he was okay.

With that being said Evil Mario makes a motion for the Koopa Troopas to let them go, and upon release Mario and Jess run over to Luigi.

"Luigi? LUIGI!!" Mario said while sitting on his knees and shaking Luigi "oh, no Luigi?" Jess said while looking at Luigi, very close to crying "M-Mario?" Luigi stammered as he tried to get up but Mario gently pushed him back down.  
"Woah Luigi, stay down!!" Mario said "Am- am I gonna be okay?" Luigi said as he groaned slightly and layed back down.  
"Don't worry Luigi, we're gonna get the antidote and get you out of here." Mario said "But Mario, with what you said to Bowser how are you..." Jess said while holding Luigi's hand "Don't worry i'll think of something" Mario said, while tearing up a little "I hope so." Jess whispered to herself "HEY YOU TWO WOULD YA HURRY UP!!" Bowser yelled from across the room "Don't worry little bro we'll come back for you." Mario said as he stood up and started to cry "Yeah." Jess said while still sitting on the floor, and also crying

Mario helped Jess up, and as he was she was slowly letting go of Luigi's hand, then his hand flopped to the ground with a light thud. Mario walked with his arm around her to comfort her as they walked out of the room, Luigi watched his brother and friend walk out of the room as Bowser shut the door behind them leaving him in a dimly lit room. 


	8. ohhhhh boy

After they had left Luigi layed his head back down, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Luigi was scared, oh he knew Mario wasn't gonna let him die, but after what he heard, he wasn't compleatly sure,

"Why did mario agree to help him? Luigi asked himself quietly "Cause he's trying to be the hero and save his little brother." Evil Mario responded "I thought you left."Luigi said slightly off gaurd that Evil Mario was even there "Oh no. you see Bowser gave me strict instructions to say here and guard you, though I doubt you'll really be going aywhere." Evil Mario responded "HE WILL SAVE ME!!" Luigi yelled then he groaned slightly, and layed his head down on the cold floor, he tried as hard as he could to not fall asleep, but he couldn't and was off to dream land in a matter of seconds.

"Have a good rest while you can." Evil Mario said soflty but sinisterly

Meanwhile...

Jess and Mario are now in Bowser's second throne room. Jess was still sad and Mario was trying his best to cheer her up, but wasn't doing well.

"Mario, i wish we hadn't left him there." Jess whispered "It's gonna be okay Jess, i'm gonna figure something out." Mario whispered back and gave Jess a small hug.  
"Do either of you, have an idea for me, so I can take over this Kingdom?" Bowser asked as he walked over "Uh..." Jess said "Sorry Bowser but you have to give us more time, to think of something." Mario said "Why should I do that?" Bowser asked "Well with everything that's happened, we still need to get over the shock." Mario lied hoping that Bowser would fall for it, and he did.  
"Fine then you have an hour!" Bowser said after a short pause "Thanks" Jess and Mario said together "You're allowed to walk around, just stay away from Luigi, if ya know what's good for ya AND REPORT BACK HERE IN AN HOUR!!!" Bowser yelled "Yess sir..." Jess and Mario said togther

Mario and Jess left the throne room toghther, they were walking down the long hall, it was obvious to them that it was gonna take more then an hour to come up with a plan, but then at that moment Jess saw.. 


	9. yipe!

Near the end (disclaimer I do not own Mario and Luigi, just Jess and Evil Mario)  
oh and as a note i'm gonna start counting down the time they have till they need to go back

Jess saw Evil Mario leave the same room that held Luigi, she wanted to run to it but was stopped by Mario.

(1 hour left)

"Jess foget it, you wouldn't be able to get by him, and he would tell bowser then he would kill Luigi." Mario said as he grabbed Jess's arm "Right, sorry Mario I don't know what I was thinking." Jess said "Its okay Jess." Mario stated "How are we gonna give bowser an idea?" Jess asked "I don't know, my mind is still on Luigi." Mario answered "Same here, but we can't go back to Bowser and tell him we couldn't think of one. HE WOULD KILL US!!" Jess said "Well lets just keep walking around, and maybe something will come up." Mario said

As they were walking farther down the hall Jess saw a room with the door ajar and nobody around.

"Hey Mario look!!" Jess said as she tugged on Mario's arm slightly "We should check it out!" Mario said as he and Jess ran to the door and peeked inside and saw two of the Koopa troopas talking "Did you see the looks on they're faces when we grabbed them!!" The first koopa Troopa laughed "Yeah and how the girl cried!" The second Koopa troopa laughed "But, now that they're on our side they'll never get the antidote that Bowser "promised" and save little Luigi!" The first Koopa Troopa said

Back at the door Jess and Mario were shocked at what they heard from the two Koopas.

"No..." Mario whispered "B-but how..." Jess whispered "That jerk, even though we're helping him, Bowser is still gonna kill Luigi!" Mario whispered harsly "But now even if we could come up with a plan, we could never take on those guys!!" Jess whispered to Mario "True, very true." Mario said "What are you two doing here?" Evil Mario questioned

Jess and Mario turned around to see Evil Mario standing there, they were busted now, any hope to save Luigi was becoming slim, but then Mario! 


	10. Oh noes!

And from standing there Mario came up with an idea that could help them.

(55 minuets left)

"Well ya see I was trying to stop Jess, cause she saw the door open and walked to it." Mario said "Yeah, my bad, hee hee sorry!" Jess stated as she rubbed the back of her head "Then what are you still doing here then?" Evil Mario questioned "Uh, just leaving!!" Mario and Jess said then ran off

As soon as they thought they were out of earshot they stopped running and tooka break.

(50 minuets left)

"Man that was close!" Jess said "No kidding." Mario stated "But why did he follow us?" Jess asked "Well with Luigi being poisoned he really can't go anywhere so why not." Mario said "Who knows Mario." Jess responed "Hey Jess how much time do we have left?" Mario asked "Uh only 50 minuets." Jess answered. "And I hope Luigi is allright"  
"Me too, and ugh I haven't got a clue for a plan! What are we gonna tell Bowser?" Mario asked as he started walking "I don't know... but we have to think of..." Jess said as she caught up. "OW"  
"Jess are you allright?" Mario asked "No something hit me in my..." Jess said as she fainted

Mario caught Jess as she fainted, he looked over and saw Evil Mario dash off, he wanted to go after her but couldn't so he stayed with Jess and dragged her over to the wall and sat down with her.

"Jess! JESS!!" Mario said as he shook Jess in hopes to wake her up. 


	11. we are in deep dude

Mario was now starting to worry, sure he wanted to go after Evil Mario but he couldn't leave Jess alone so he stayed with her.

(40 minuets left)

"Jess, come on Jess WAKE UP!" Mario yelled "..." Jess remained silent "Please wake up, please!" Mario begged

Mario started to shake Jess in a hope that she would wake up, but she didn't so he picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride, back to Bowser's throne room.

(35 minuets left)

Mario continues to carry her, but every so often stopping to take a break.

"Please Jess wake up." Mario said while giving Jess alittle slap "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Jess moaned slightly "Jess?!?!?!?" Mario said "M-Mario what happened?" Jess asked "You got hit in the arm with a dart and was knocked out, so I started to carry you back to Bowser's throne room but I had to set you down." Mario answered "Oh, okay then." Jess said "Ya know i'm glad that you are a light hedgehog, or you would have been killing me." Mario said with a slight laugh "Ha ha very funny Mario." Jess said as she gave Mario a slap to the back of the head "heh heh, sorry." Mario said as he rubbed the back of his head "It's okay." Jess said as she looked at her watch. "Oh man we only have 20 minuets left"  
"We better get going back then." Mario said as he helped Jess to her feet.

On the way back it wasn't long before Jess realized they. 


	12. and so it begins

After some time Jess realized that they had never thought of anything to tell Bowser!! they knew they were gonna be in a lot of trouble when they got back.

(10 minuets left)

"Oh man what are we gonna tell Bowser! WE HAVE NO PLAN!!" Jess exclaimed "Don't worry, we'll just make up something as we go!!" Mario said "ManI hope that works." Jess said "To tell ya the truth Jess me too." Mario said

They made it back to Bowser's throne room with only 5 minuets to spare, when they walked in they saw Evil Mario talking to Bowser.

"Okay that can't be good." Jess whispered to Mario "Yeah I know" Mario whispered back "H-Hello sir!" Jess and Mario said together nervously "Hello, have you two thought of anything yet?" Bowser asked as Evil Mario left the room "N-no sir, but uh we do have a reason why!!" Mario lied hoping Bowser would fall for it "What reason is that?" Bowser asked "Well sir, it's just that even if we were too give you an idea, we would be in no shape to help you!" Jess said. "I mean look at Mario, I mean surely you have a place for us to toughen up"  
"Yes I could see your point" Bowser said while looking at Mario. "There isa training room just down the hall, Evil Mario will lead you there and stay with you, and when you get back I EXPECT YOU TO HAVE A PLAN"  
"YES SIR!!!" Jess and Mario said as they started to exit the room

They were met at the door by Evil Mario, and he led them down the long hallway to the training room, Jess and Mario were led inside and the door was shut behind them.

"I think he's onto us Mario" Jess said "Yeah I think so too." Mario stated "Uh Mario, I didn't mean anything when I said "look at Mario" Jess said nervously "It's okay Jess I understood what ya ment." Mario said as he gave Jess a small hug "Thanks Mario! Well as long as we're here we might as well train." Jess said "Yeah I guess so!" Mario stated as he looked around. "Hey Jess, could you teach me karate"  
"Yeah sure! but we need to take our shoes off." Jess answered

Jess and Mario walk to by the door and take off their shoes, Jess started with basic things and was surprised that Mario was learning this quickly and after an hour or so got to be the same level as Jess!

"Wow Mario, I think you just got to a black belt level faster than me!" Jess exclaimed "Really? Wow, I didn't even notice!" Mario asked slightly surprised "Yes and if I had a black belt right now I would give you one!" Jess answered "Cool!!!" Mario exclaimed

Jess just smiled, then practiced other things while Mario watched, he tried somethings and found other things he excelled at, and some he didn't.

"Wow Mario, now you can combine things from karate and gymnastics!" Jess stated "Ya think so?" Mario asked "Yes, we'll do better now, in saving Luigi!" Jess exclaimed "Well duh, that's cuz were trouble for Bowser now!!" Mario exclaimed with Jess with a slight whoop!  
"Well DUH!!!!" Jess said!  
"Now to figure out how to save LUIGI!!" Mario said 


	13. The planning begins

Near the End 13 Chapter 13: the planing starts

Jess and Mario were still in the training room, they thought of a plan to fake like they were still training so they could come up with a better plan. Jess was practicing gymnastics on the balance beam, while Mario was practicing his newly found karate! while reciving various pointers from Jess, only so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Mario don't forget to balance you self or you'll fall on your head!" Jess said as she elegently did a backflip and landed on the ground near the beam "Woah, nice landing! and thanks!" Mario said as he corrected himself so he could mantain balance.  
"There ya go, now ya got it!" Jess said "Thanks again Jess." Mario said "No prob Mario!!" Jess giggled

Mario still practiced and Jess helped him a few times.

"Mario, do you think Evil Mario is still sitting out their?" Jess asked "If he is, then wow he has to be the most patient villan ever..." Mario answered "Yeah no kidding" Jess said as she walked towards the door and looked outside to see Evil Mario sitting on the floor playing with a Game Thing advanced, then closed the door and walked away.  
"So what was he doing?" Mario asked "He's just playing with a Game Thing Advanced." Jess answered. "Have you thought of any plans yet"  
"Uh so far no..." Mario answered "Dang." Jess said

Mario and Jess still just did random things, and couldn't come up with anything. No fake plan for Bowser and no plan to save Luigi...

(Meanwhile, back to the dimly lit room holding Luigi)

Luigi started to wake up, he couln't recall how long he was out, but all he knew was that he was alone except for a couple of Koopa Troopas standing near him.

"What happened, where did Evil Mario go? why did he leave? are Jess and Mario okay?" Luigi thought to himself, unfortunatly they were all questions he couldn't answer, he tried to hide it, but he was scared and worried about Mario and Jess.  
"Aww look the little wimp is awake" the first Koopa Troopa said "I'm not a wimp!!" Luigi exclaimed as he tried to stand up but couldn't. "AHHH"  
"Hey I think he's gonna cry!" The second Koopa Troopa laughed "GRRRR SHUT UP!!" Luigi yelled as he charged the bars but was knocked back by a Koopa Troopa. "That was a cheep shot!" 


	14. The Plan comes out

Near the End Chapter 14: the plan continues

Mario and Jess had been in the training room for over 2 hours now, they had a plan, though it wasnt much, they would have to wing the rest of it.

"Are you guys done yet?" Evil Mario asked as he peeked in the door "Yes, yes we are." Mario answered as he exchanged a glance with Jess "Good then lets go, what kept you two anyway?" Evil Mario asked "Well we were still training so when we do take over the Mushroom Kingdom, we'll be less likely to get hurt!" Jess answered "Uh, riiiiiiiiiiight." Evil Mario said, "I would have waited longer but the bateries died on my Game Thing SP." "Well you should have brought the charger!" Mario said "If I had thought of that, then we would be here forever!" Evil Mario said "Ya know he has a point.." Jess said as she walked out the door after she put her shoes back on "Yeah I know Jess." Mario said as he did the same as Jess

Evil Mario started walking ahead, as he slid his Game Thing into his pocket and continued on. Jess and Mario followed behind but not closely behind, Mario put his arm around Jess to help her feel better but was not having much luck.

"Jess, don't worry we'll help Luigi." Mario whispered "I know but I still can't help feeling worried about him." Jess whispered back "I know what you mean, I'm worried about him too, but he'll be okay" Mario whispered. "We just need to make sure our plan can follow through"  
"But Mario, we don't even have a plan! the plan we have is mostly us winging it and hoping we don't get killed!" Jess whispered harshly "Don't worry we'll be fine." Mario whispered "I hope so." Jess said quietly "What are you two whispering about back there?" Evil Mario asked "Uh-Uh nothing! J-Jess was just a little..." Mario started to say "Nervous! I-I was just nervous about our plan, in hopes that Bowser will like it!" Jess said nervously "Right..." Evil Mario said and kept walking

After walking for a few minuets Evil Mario led Mario and Jess back to Bowsers second throne room, to see Bowser sitting apon his throne, only looking up to see that they had come back into the room.

"Ahhh glad to see you have returned!" Bowser said cheerfully. "have you come up with my plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom?" "Y-Yes sir." Mario stuttered, he hated calling Bowser "sir" but it was necessary so he did. "We came up with a plan"  
"Y-Yes, you need to kidnapp the princess!" Jess said "But i've tried that before and have always failed, what makes this time so different?" Bowser asked "Well this time i'm not going to save her! See and when... she sees that i'm not going to save her she'll..." Mario Started "She'll-She'll be so heartbroken that she'll give the mushroom Kingdom to you!" Jess finished

Bowser walked away for a minuet or so thinking on this new plan that he has just heard. Jess and Mario stood by anxiously hoping he would like the plan, After a couple of minuets he came back and responed.

"It may not be the best plan, but it will work for now, very good." Bowser said "T-thank you sir." Jess and Mario said together "M-may we see Luigi?" Jess asked "Hmm, What? Oh yeah sure go see the little whimp"  
"Thank you sir!" Jess and Mario said as they quickly ran out of the room

Meanwhile

Luigi was sitting on the floor of his cage trying to catch his breath, from the punch to the stomach he had recived from one of the Koopa Troopas.

"Grr, if I ever get out of here you guys are gonna get it!" Luigi groaned "Oh yeah sure! you're gonna hurt me!" The first Koopa Troopa laughed "What are you gonna do? slap me?" The second Koopa Troopa laughed

Luigi listened to the torment, but was still in pain and could do nothing about it and worse of the poision was starting to take affect again and Luig was starting to feel dizzy. 


	15. ACTION!

Near the end Chapter 15

Mario and Jess ran down the hall, they reached to room that contained Luigi. Mario had stopped running butJess didn't, she kept running until Mario stopped her.

"JESS WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LUIGI IS RIGHT HERE?" Mario yelled as he caught up to her.  
"DUH! I'm going for the antidote! and SHHHHHHHHH! do you want us to get busted??" Jess said back "Well no, but we can't get the antidote remember the guards!" Mario said quickly "YesI remember them! But don't forget Mario your also a black belt so you'd be able to handle them!" Jess said "Oh yeah I forgot about that." Mario said, then he thought about that for a minuet then. "Let's get that antidote!"

Jess let out a small w00t! and theycontinued running down the hall and made it to the room with the antidote in a matter of minuets. They walked up to the still open door carefully and looked inside, they could still see the guards, one was playing with a yo-yo and the other with a paddle ball looking completely bored out of thier minds.

"Mario, look there's the antidote!" Jess said as she pointed to the antidote sitting on a nearby table "Yeah I see it too, lets get it, but go carefully!" Mario whispered

Jess started into the room cautiously, Mario followed after. They continued trying to walk as quietly as possible but it was hard for Mario, considering the fact that he was wearing boots and wasn't helping.

"Mario, you have to walk quieter!" Jess whispered "Sorry Jess, I can't help it!" Mario whispered back. "What do you want me to do? take off my shoes"  
"It would help." Jess whispered "Fine!" Mario said as he quietly slipped his shoes off and continued onwards

Jess and Mario kept sneaking along when all of a sudden, Jess tripped and alerted the guards to their presents.

"Ow!" Jess said "Jess are you alright?" Mario asked as he helped her up "Yeah I'm fine Mario" Jess said then looked up and pointed to two guards coming towards again. "But I think we have bigger problems"  
"Uh oh." Mario stated "Aww, Look who came to play!" Said the first Koopa Troopa "Yeah, finally we get to have some real fun!" Said the second Koopa Troopa "They must have come for the antidote!" Said the first Koopa Troopa "Yeah now hand it over!" Mario stated "Mario, don't get cocky!" Jess said "Like were scared!" Said the seccond Koopa Troopa "Let's do this!" Stated the frst one!

Jess and Mario got into a defencive pose and the two Koopa Troopas attacked. Jess Kicked the first one in the stomach and flipped back, Mariododged several attacks from the second Koopa Troopa and managed to trip him with a drop kick, Jess gave him a thumbs up and they continued on for several minuets. After 10 minuets it was over Mario triumphantly grabbed the antidote vial and ran back to Luigi's room and were about to run back but were stopped by Evil Mario, who had been watching the entire show, and was now clappingby the door

"Nice fighting." Evil Mario said. "I never knew you had it in ya"  
"GRRRRRR what do you want!" Jess said "Well now that you have the antidote, I have to stop you." Evil Mario said as he stopped clapping and stood straigt. "Bowser can't have you saving Luigi now can he"  
"WE WILL SAVE HIM!" Mario shouted "Yeah if you can get through me!" 


	16. Luigi is safe

The battle started, Mario quickly attacked his evil self but only to be as quickly floored then attacked. Jess saw his attack coming and jumped up and gave him a quick little kick to the head only to have Evil Mario grab her leg and slam her down on the floor. Mario got up slowly then tried to attack Evil Mario and managed to trip him! Evil Mario fell but got up quickly and turned to face Mario, Jess saw her chance and jumped Evil Mario from behind.

"Ha I got ya!" Jess said as she jumped him "So you think." Evil Mario said as he grabbed Jess's arm and fliped her onto her back "Jess? you okay?" Mario quickly asked "Yeah i'm fine Mario." Jess answered as she quickly moved out of the way as Evil Mario was about to hit her!  
"Dang it!" Evil Mario Shouted

Mario had a free shot and punched Evil Mario directly in the stomach causing him to go back then Jess landed the final blow and punched him in face causing him to land on the floor out cold. Jess started to run to the door, Mario quickly put his shoes back on and followed Jess.

"Wow we won!" Mario said "Yeah i know!" Jess exclaimed. "See Mario, I told you, you were getting better at Karate"  
"Thanks!" Mario said

Mario and Jess made it back to the room that held Luigi. Jess opened the door and looked into the dimly lit room and could barely see the thin outline of Luigi sitting on the floor of the cage that contained him, also looking around they could see no signs of Koopa guards, then proceeded in quietly.

"Luigi we're back." Jess whispered, then started to use one of her quills to pick the lock on the door. "M-Mario, Jess, is that y-you?" Luigi whispered back "Yeah bro it's us." Mario answered "Luigi we got the antidote for you." Jess said as she entered the cage.

Luigi tried to sit up, but Jess lightly pushed him back down, Mario held the cage door open and Jess pulled the cork out of the vial with her teeth and helped Luigi drink the antidote and helped him lean against the bars of the cage.

"It's gonna take a little bit for it to work." Jess said Luigi only nodded "Glad to know your okay bro." Mario said "Me too, i'm glad to know both of you guys are okay." Luigi said "Us too Luigi." Jess said giving Luigi a light hug but only to be surprised by the fact that Luigi was huging her "Well we know he's okay now!" Mario said with a slight laugh "Are you gonna need some help up Luigi?" Jess asked "No I think i'm okay." Luigi said as he stood up stumbled a little but was quickly grabbed by Jess, the stood up straight "Good." Mario said. "Can you walk"  
"Yeah I can walk fine." Luigi said as he walked out of the cage. "But what about the plan you told Bowser? What are we gonna do?" "We'll figure that out as we go." Mario said as he gave Luigi a small hug

Jess joined in the group hug and also gave Luigi a hug, Luigi hugged back he was happy to see them, and glad now cuz he wasn't gonna die and also now he could get revenge on the Koopa Troopas who made fun of him earlier. 


	17. oh crap oh crap!

Durning the "hug fest" Jess's ear twitched, Luigi felt the twitch and tapped Jess on the shoulder.

"Hey Jess your ear twitched, why?" Luigi asked "Hmm, I my ear must be picking up a sound or something." Jess answered "Well then shhhh." Mario shushed

Everyone remained quiet, they heard nothing but still did not make a sound. Mario had stopped hugging Luigi and was standing perfectly still or at least as still as possible, hoping that soon Jess would hear something again. After 10 minuets Jess's ear twitched again, but this time she wasn't the only one.

"What is that?" Luigi asked "It sounds like someones coming!" Jess said as Mario walked over to the door and peeked out "Oh man its Bowser and my evil self!" Mario said. "Everybody hide!"

Mario hid behind a statue by the door, Jess and Luigi hid farther away behind another of Bowser's many statues. Bowser followed by Evil Mario entered the room, Evil Mario threw a fireball and lit a torch which then caused other torches to lite. Jess, Luigi, and Mario shifted back be hind the statues so they wouldn't be seen.

"They've already gotten to Luigi." Evil Mario said after a long silence. "So they couldn't have gotten to far"  
"True, so they have already left the room or are still here." Bowser said slyly.  
"So then the million coin question is where are they hiding?" Evil Mario asked as he looked around the room

From where Mario was hiding he could see his evil self walk toward a statue that Jess and Luigi were behind, he kept getting closer and closer, Mario wasn't sure what to do, he moved a little bit so he could see better until "clank!" by accident Mario's foot hit a bucket an knocked it over.

"Thats a stupid place to put a bucket but uh oh!" Mario said as he looked up and saw Bowser and his evil clone looking at him!  
"Well, well the plumbing rat decided to make our search easier and decided to show himself!" Evil Mario said "Trust me it wasn't my own desicion." Mario said "Right, whatever now tell us where is the girl and Luigi??" Evil Mario asked "I'm not telling you." Mario said

Evil Mario jumped quickly at Mario and pinned him against the wall, holding him by his throat and lifted him up so his feat couldn't reach the ground!

"WHERE ARE THEY??" Evil Mario yelled "I-I'M NOT TELLING Y-YOU!!" Mario yelled back. 


	18. Big Danger

Near the End 18: Big danger

(i do not own mario/luigi and the baddies i only own Jess and Evil Mario)

Jess and Luigi were still hiding behind a statue on the far side of the room. Jess could see Mario and his evil clone fighting and could hear the echos, Jess quickly tried to stand up and shout but was quickly stopped by Luigi.

"Jess what are you doing?!" Luigi whispered quickly "I'm trying to help Mario!" Jess whisperedharshly back "For right now, no, if you did that his evil clone will kill him!" Luigi whispered "Well then what do we do?" Jess asked in a whisper "Easy we wait for Mario's signal." Luigi answered "Wait what signal?" Jess asked "You'll see trust me, this is something me and Mario came up with. Just watch" Luigi said then turned his attenton back to his brother.

Mario was still pinned to the wall by Evil Mario, out of the corner of his eye he could see Jess and Luigi hiding. He could tell what Luigi was waiting for but not yet, it wasn't time now.

"Grrrr, WHERE ARE THEY??!" Evil Mario yelled "I don't know!" Mario stated calmly

Bowser was watching this whole thing with anticipation, but then he noticed something, yes Mario was struggling but he seemed too calm, then he caught a glimps of a small pink tail peaking out from a statue.

"What the heck?" Bowser said as he snuck over quietly and see's Jess and Luigi hiding and grabs them both by the back of the shirts.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jess and Luigi they screamed as they were hoiste into the air "Well look what i found!" Bowser exclaimed!

Evil Mario still held Mario but turned around to see the mice Bowser caught.

"Well, what do ya know there they are!" Evil Mario said as he grined evilly as he looked back at Mario "Sorry Mario.." Jess said "Its okay Jess it wasn't your fault!" Mario tried to yell but struggled due to Evil Mario's hand..

Luigi knew what was happening but still kept his focus on Mario, waiting... 


	19. The worst Choice

Near the End 19: the worst chance

Luigi kept his focus on his brother, waiting for his moment.. Jess kept her focus on Luigi she didn't know what was gonna happen but what ever it was she was hoping it would happen soon. Mario was still pinned to the wall by Evil Mario, feeling the crushing weight of his foe. Slightly to the left of Evil Mario's head he could see his brother hanging in the grip of Bowser, waiting for the moment to attack when finally with his hand Mario grabbed the bill of his hat and flicked it with his finger, that was the signal Luigi was waiting for, seeing this Luigi sprang into action. Using his long legs Luigi kicked Bowser as hard as he could causing Bowser to drop him and Jess.

"Jess, go after Evil Mario i'll try to stall Bowser." Luigi said "Right!" Jess said

Then Jess ran and tackled Evil Mario from behind before he had a chance to counter, then pinned him on his stomach so he couldn't try to get up.

"Mario are you okay?" Jess asked "Y-yeah i-i'm fine Jess." Mario answered. "Are you okay"  
"Yeah i'm fine." Jess said "Grr GET OFF OF ME HEDGEHOG!" Evil Mario yelled as he struggled to get up from under Jess's weight "No, now shut up!" Jess said

Mario saw that Jess could handle the situation and ran to help Luigi, but could see that Luigi was also handling the situation well.

"Nice job Luigi!" Mario said "Thanks bro!" Luigi responded as he high-fived Mario "Forget it you can't win it's already to late!" Bowser groaned. "Koopa Troopas have already gone to Peach's castle and are already on the way back"  
"Grrrr, what are you talking about you rotten turtle!" Mario growled with a fist pulled back, ready to strike "There on thier way back with the princess, and if you want to ensure her safty I sugest you cool it" Bowser groaned as he stood up

Mario had to put his fist down in surrender, he didn't want the princess to be hurt. Evil Mario could see that Jess was distracted and took his chance and with a swift movement pushed Jess and managed grab her and keep her from moving.

"JESS!" Mario and Luigi shouted "Ha got ya!" Evil Mario said to Jess "Grrr LET ME GO!" Jess shouted "LET HER GO!!" Mario shouted but hesitated to move "Evil Mario release her, they'll be fine." Bowser said with a sinister laugh

Reluctenly Evil Mario let go of Jess, and she joined Mario and Luigi. Then two Koopa Troopas walked past the door with Peach in hand.

"PEACH!!!" Mario yelled "MARIO HELP ME!" Peach yelled "You better not hurt Peach!" Mario yelled to Bowser "Don't worry your precious princess will be fine as long as you follow my instructions!" Bowser said sinisterly

Mario stayed in a defencive pose for a couple of moments then sighed and relaxed showing defeat.

"Fine what do you want me to do?" Mario asked "HA HA HA! I'm glad you see it my way, first i want you to go with Evil Mario and take Peach to the Dungeon, then come back here." Bowser said "Y-yes sir.." Mario stuttered as he and Evil Mario left to escort Peach to the dungeon.  
"Mario!" Jess said as she started to run after Mario but was then quickly stopped by Luigi "No Jess!" Luigi said "But Mario he's gon..." Jess said "Just forget it and let him go, Bowser has us." Luigi said as he put a hand on Jess's shoulder

Mario made a last glance at Luigi and Jess then turned with a sigh and walked with Peach and Evil Mario to the Dungeon. 


	20. So Far So good!

Near the End 20: So Far So Good

Walking down the long hall, Evil Mario and reluctantly Mario were walking the beautiful Princess Peach down to the dark and damp dungeons, for her to meet her fate. Peach could not help but look at her dear friend Mario, but Mario couldn't look up and face Peach, he knew he had to give Peach some explanation but he couldn't.

"Mario, what were you thinking?" Peach asked "Peach, please understand this wasn't supposed to happen!" Mario explained "Yes but it wasyour and Jess's plan." Evil Mario smirked "What?" Peach asked as she looked at Mario "Peach, it was never intended but Jess and I we were in a bind and it sliped!" Mario replied "Oh Mario!" Peach said and gave Mario a small kiss on the nose and he smiled but then it quickly turned back into a frown.  
"Ugh! would you two love birds keep it down? I think i'm gonna hurl!" Evil Mario said while making a gagingmotin with his finger.

Mario would have punched his evil counterpart right in the nose, but he didn't want to risk the princess' safety any farther, so he cooled it and followed Evil Mario to the dungeons. Along the way they had to go down a couple of green warp pipes that lead down, Mario would hop up to the pipe then assist Peach up and Evil Mario would follow and finally they reached the dank dungeons.

"Bring the princess this way!" Evil Mario instructed "Sorry Princess." Mario said as he took her hand and lead her down the hall to her cell for her to reach her fate, which Mario was hoping would never happen.  
"Mario, it's okay I understand." Peach said as she gave Mario a final kiss and watched him leave

Mario and Evil Mario were walking back down the hall to the green warp pipe.

"Ha! Too bad your princess has to rot down here." Evil Mario laughed. "She seems so pretty"  
"What?!" Mario asked "Your girlfriend she seems so pretty to be in love with you." Evil Mario stated with a smirk "Grr... SHUT UP!!" Mario yelled just as he snapped and punched Evil Mario right in the noseand pinned him on the floor with his fist up in the air ready tostrike again "LEAVE HER ALONE"  
"You can't hurt me." Evil Mario said while holding his nose and smiled "W-what?" Mario said "You can't hurt me if Bowser finds out what you did, its so long princess." Evil Mario said. "Also not to mention your brother and the girl." "N-no! H-he wouldn't?" Mario asked "Well if he seeshow ruffed up i look,then he'll think something is up and well..." Evil Mario continued on "Grrr... Fine, but leave the princess alone, and you liar there isn't even anything wrong with your nose, or your clothes." Mario sighed as he got off of Evil Mario and helped him up and continued on back upstairs.

meanwhile

Jess and Luigi were still upstairs in the second throne room waiting for the return of the Mario's. Luigi had to hold on to Jess or she would have run after them and put the princess in big danger, Jess knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself.

"Jess don't worry Mario and Peach will be okay." Luigi said as he held Jess to give her some comfort.  
"I know Luigi, I know." Jess said as she hugged Luigi and felt slightly better.  
"Don't forget you need to follow my instructions also." Bowser Said Sinisterly "Y-yes sir..." Jess and Luigi reluctantly said together

By the time they had finished their sentence Mario and his Evil twin had returned from there deed. Mario had given Jess a small hug to help but so far it wasnt helping at all. Now the Mario Bros. and Jess were in trouble and they had to think of there next move carefully or its so long princess. 


End file.
